Calor en Forks
by Nora.Bells
Summary: A pocas semanas de la boda una ola de calor llega a Forks alterando el estado de ánimo de todo el mundo, afectando especialmente a las dormidas hormonas adolescentes de Edward. Erotismo, sensualidad y lujuria. Two-Shot.
1. Chapter 1

_Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Stephenie Meyer. La historia y situaciones sí son mías!_

_**Resumen:**__A pocas semanas de la boda una ola de calor llega a Forks alterando el estado de ánimo de todo el mundo, afectando especialmente a las dormidas hormonas de Edward. EPOV. Two-Shot_

**Calor en Forks**

El día era especialmente caluroso para ser Forks, incluso estando en pleno mes de julio; los vientos cálidos procedentes de California había llegado hasta la península de Olimpic propiciando una temperatura demasiado cálida para la zona. El continuo ambiente nublado y la intensa vegetación hacia que la humedad en el ambiente fuese de lo más asfixiante; incluso para mí resultaba de lo más incómodo, ya que aunque este tipo de circunstancias no me afectaban físicamente, hacían que supusieran un incordio. Un incordio porque debía ajustar mi vestimenta al clima, cosa que no me favorecía mucho. Mostrar más de lo necesario de mi blanca piel, casi azulada, hacía que resultáramos menos humanos y más sobrecogedores. Los que estaban acostumbrados a mi presencia como Charlie, se lo tomaban a broma (o eso esperaba yo); últimamente decía que parecía enfermo, que necesitaba un chequeo de Carlisle para confirmar que estaba sano y no iba a dejar a su hija viuda incluso antes de casarnos… ¡cómo si eso fuese posible!

No sabía muy bien qué hacer hoy, pasar el día con Bella era una opción, pero estaba premenstrual, hormonalmente alterada y nerviosa por la boda; no sé si sería una buena opción pasarme el día completo con ella. En estas últimas semanas había días en los que ambos nos dábamos nuestro espacio, a ella le gustaba pasar momentos sola en casa leyendo o escribiendo; y yo agradecía tener un tiempo a solas para componer, planear la luna de miel y fantasear con nuestro futuro juntos. De este modo cuando llegaba la hora vernos lo hacíamos con unas ganas terribles después de todo el día echándonos de menos.

Estaba dando vueltas por la casa sin hacer nada en particular cuando un mensaje de Bella me llegó al móvil:

_"se me ha terminado el ibuprofeno, puedes pedirle a Carlisle un poco? staré dormida, entra x la ventana y déjalo en la mesilla. tquiero"_

Hasta en un mensaje de móvil me encantaba oírla decir eso. La inseguridad con la que he vivido últimamente respecto a Jacob me ha afectado más de lo que esperaba. ¿Y a quién no le afectaría algo así?, pensaba mientras entraba en el despacho de Carlisle para buscar algún calmante del dolor en el maletín de repuesto que había dejado guardado por si Bella sufría algún percance mientras estaba en casa.

Eran las tres y media de la tarde cuando llegué a casa de Bella, siendo día entre semana Charlie habría salido temprano de casa y no volvería hasta las ocho o así; durante temporada estival tenía más trabajo y rondas que hacer debido a que los turistas se multiplicaban por la zona.

En vez de entrar por la ventana, accedí a la casa por la puerta trasera para comprobar si Bella se había preparado algo de comer. Husmeé por la cocina y vi que se había preparado un sándwich de pavo con mahonesa, ya que había pequeños restos por la encimera que podía aún podía oler. Cogí un vaso con agua para subirlo y dejarlo en su mesilla de noche junto con el ibuprofeno; desde donde me encontraba podía escucharla respirar tranquilamente.

Subí con calma las escaleras, la temperatura en el piso superior era un poco más alta, aumentando así la sensación de bochorno; además Bella tenía la puerta de su habitación cerrada, por lo que no tenía ventilación ninguna; mi pobre niña debería estar pasando más calor que en un horno. Abrí su puerta y me abofeteó fuertemente su aroma que se potenciaba con el calor, el sudor, sus hormonas premenstruales alteradas y la poca ropa que llevaba encima en estos momentos…. ¡Y tan poca ropa! Se encontraba acostada boca abajo y podía ver que llevaba un culote negro que apenas cubría su trasero y en la parte de arriba una camiseta de color gris que yo utilizaba para hacer gimnasia en el instituto; eso me hizo sonreír estúpidamente, ¿había algo más sexy que tu chica durmiera con una simple camiseta tuya?; desde luego que no.

La había "tuneado" recortando las mangas, el bajo y la espalda; dejando ver hasta mitad de la misma, y de este modo permitirme observar que no llevaba sujetador. Pensé que si en la parte delantera se había dado la misma maña con las tijeras como en la espalda era hombre muerto.

Me senté en la silla de su escritorio intentando calmar mis muy vivas hormonas de chico de diecisiete años. Últimamente lo estaba pasando realmente mal; había momentos en los que estaba tumbado en la cama de Bella que quería mandar mi promesa de castidad a la mierda y dejarme llevar totalmente. Últimamente habíamos avanzado más en esos temas; cuando nos besábamos ella se sentaba encima de mí a horcajadas, lo que le permitía ver lo "contento" que me ponía cuando se rozaba contra mí; también yo había explorado algo más de la cuenta, bajando mis manos por debajo del fin de su espalda, o subiéndolas bastante por encima de su estómago.

Mantener la virginidad hasta el matrimonio me estaba costando mucho. Una de las razones era el respeto a la educación que me impartió mi madre biológica, esta es una de las pocas cosas con las que la puedía honrar. La otra cuestión y más importante de todas es el miedo a hacerle daño a Bella. Las visiones de Alice hiriéndola la noche de bodas me mataban; al principio eran muy nítidas, cosa que hizo que mi relación con Bella se viera afectada fuertemente ya que intentaba alejarla lo máximo posible en el plano físico. Ese rechazo la estaba matando a ella y me mataba a mí también. No era capaz de decirle que Alice me había visto rompiéndole la cadera, las costillas o algo mucho peor.

Pero esta circunstancia estaba cambiando en las últimas semanas; Alice y Jasper estaban preocupados por mí, por lo que me sentaron con ellos para hablar seriamente del tema. Su solución era sencilla; que me familiarizara con el sexo.

Al principio me quedé un poco en shock; ¿qué querían que hiciese?, ¿que me fuese de putas?, desde luego que no. Alice me dijo que si aceptaba su ayuda esas visiones irían cambiando, por lo que acepté. La solución de Alice fue tener visiones (o provocarlas) de Bella y de mí en juegos sexuales preliminares, toqueteos íntimos y demás situaciones de lo más eróticas. Alice tenía estas visiones en su habitación, mientras que yo me quedaba en la mía para darme intimidad. Dejaba en la cama alguna camiseta de Bella para sentir su olor, mientras yo me tumbaba y me dejaba llevar por las imágenes que Alice provocaba.

Las primeras veces que me masturbé propiciado por las visiones resultaron un poco desastrosas, acabé rasgando las sábanas y con algún espasmo que otro había golpeado la pared dejando una muy considerable grieta. Poco a poco la cosa había ido mejorando, "pajeándome" como cualquier otro adolescente hormonado sin romper nada; y aunque parezca absurdo, me sentía feliz por ello, me sentía tan humano y normal como cualquiera de mis compañeros de instituto; de hecho ahora entendía por qué les era imposible mantener las manos alejadas de su pene durante mucho tiempo.

Las últimas visiones de Alice habían cambiado radicalmente; las de ahora en un 90% Bella salía totalmente ilesa, en el otro 10% tenía alguna pequeña contusión o hematoma que no me hacían ni pizca de gracia, pero ya no eran huesos rotos y mordiscos por su delicado cuerpo.

Estaba totalmente embelesado mirándola dormir. Es normal hacerlo cuando estás a escasos metros de tu novia y ésta a penas lleva un culotte que le cubre la mitad de su trasero; y yo me moría por tocar, besar y no sé qué cosas más sobre esa delicada parte de su anatomía.

Me estaba excitado por momentos, si Bella se despertaba ahora y veía el bulto que sobresalía sobre el fino tejido de mis pantalones de verano pasaría una de las mayores vergüenzas de mi vida. Una cosa es que yo me pusiera duro mientras nos tocábamos, pero otra muy diferente es observarla como un voyeur y acariciarme por encima del pantalón intentado calmar los espasmos que de vez en cuando le daban a mi "amiga" de ahí abajo.

En ese preciso momento, como si todos los astros del cielo se confabularan contra mí, ella se dio la vuelta quedando tumbada sobre su espalda y yo hiperventilé, aunque me fuese imposible. Efectivamente mis teorías sobre las dotes costureras de Bella eran acertadas, se le había ido la mano recortando el escote de la camiseta provocando que un pecho casi se le saliera fuera; incluso podía apreciar la aureola de su pezón que asomaba levemente sobre el borde de la tela.

Instintivamente me acerqué a ella para poder observarla mejor. Estaba preciosa, sonrojada por el calor que hacía en su habitación; pero en este preciso momento no era su rostro lo que tenía capturada mi atención, era su pecho; y para ser más exactos ese sonrosado pezón que se asomaba pícaramente por el escote de su camiseta. Y yo lo quería tocar.

Me acerqué lentamente a ella, me situé a un lado de la cama y me fui agachando hasta que quedé arrodillado a su lado. Su olor era hoy tan intenso que me nublaba la razón y me obligaba a acercarme a ella, a situar mi cara muy cerca de su cuerpo. Sin darme cuenta mi cara se encontraba a escasos quince centímetros de su pecho, inhalando profundamente su intoxicante aroma y mirando la piel de su cuerpo desde muy cerca; más cerca de lo que haya estado jamás de la piel desnuda de su torso.

A pesar de la maravillosa vista se su pezón mis instintos vampíricos salieron a la luz empujándome hacia donde el olor a Bella se hacía más intenso; entre sus muslos. El sexo de Bella desprendía un aroma increíble, estaba mojada, podía percibir la humedad en sus bragas. Me arrodillé encima de la cama entre sus piernas, que estaban abiertas con la intención de conseguir así refrescarse del sofocante calor. Acerqué mi cara hacia el interior de su rodilla, la arteria femoral hacía circular deliciosa sangre desde esa parte hasta el interior de sus ingles, donde se mezclaba el incomparable aroma de su sangre y su sexo; sin poder evitarlo el amargo sabor de la ponzoña hizo aparición en mi boca.

Guiado por mis instintos deslice mi nariz por todo su muslo, inhalando todo lo que podía del olor de su cuerpo y su sangre. Cuando llegué a su sexo el aroma se intensificó, y tuve que bajar la cabeza rápidamente de nuevo hasta su rodilla en un inútil intento de calmar todas la sensaciones de mi cuerpo; humanas y vampíricas. No sabía cuál de las dos prevalecía en ese momento, ya que sin quererlo me vi recorriendo su muslo con mi lengua; saboreando todo lo que podía una y otra vez. Subía y bajaba, me detenía más de lo recomendable en el hueco de su ingle, pasando la lengua varias veces reconociendo con ella el borboteo de la venas de Bella a cada pasada.

En la lejanía, víctima de mi excitación, notaba como la respiración de Bella se hacía cada vez más entrecortada y se movía inconscientemente buscando el contacto de su sexo con mi boca. Yo no paraba de lamer, sin llegar aún a su zona más íntima; aún me quedaba un poco de cordura entre toda la nebulosa de excitación y ansias de sangre que me consumía en ese momento.

Los movimientos de Bella dieron paso a jadeos y a pequeños espasmos en su cuerpo; me detuve en seco, era un espectáculo digno de admiración. Sus pequeñas manos comenzaron a moverse por su torso apretando sus pechos por encima de la camiseta, dejaba pequeños pellizcos en sus pezones provocando se que se pusieran duros y pudiera verlos sobresalir perfectamente sobre la tela. Una de sus manos comenzó a bajar lentamente por su estómago, deslizándose delicadamente sobre la tersa piel de su cuerpo hasta que la vi desaparecer en el interior de sus bragas. Yo ya no sabía si estaba en el infierno o había ascendido milagrosamente al cielo.

La mano de Bella se movía por su sexo, por la posición de la misma podía imaginar que se estaba acariciando el clítoris en movimientos circulares. Su otra mano no perdía el tiempo pellizcando un pezón ya fuera de la molesta camiseta.

Sin poder evitarlo me encontré soltando la hebilla de mi cinturón y metiendo la mano dentro de mis pantalones para agarrarme la polla que en esos momentos estaba más dura que nunca. Nos estábamos masturbando en sincronía, frente a frente el uno del otro; yo en plenas facultades, ella probablemente a causa de un sueño muy húmedo provocado por mis caricias y sus hormonas. Si ella seguía a ese ritmo, gimiendo como lo hacía y sin sacar las manos de sus bragas me iba a correr de un momento a otro en mis propios bóxers.

Como siempre me sucedía con ella, hizo algo que de nuevo me dejó aún más K.O. de lo que estaba; sacó la mano de su culotte y vi cómo se la llevaba a la boca para chuparse los dedos, supongo que con intención se humedecérselos y seguir masturbándose. No sé qué clase de instinto me llevó a dar ese paso pero cogí su mano antes de que la llevara a sus labios y lamí cada uno de sus dedos saboreando hasta el más mínimo resquicio de flujo que quedaba en ellos, mientras mi otra mano seguía con su labor dentro de mis pantalones. Tenía los ojos cerrados preso de todas las sensaciones que me embargaban en ese momento cuando de repente oí mi nombre y al abrirlos pude ver unos orbes chocolate que me observaban incrédulos ante el espectáculo que yo había propiciado.

_**¡HOLA! Feliz y caluroso verano a tods!**_

_**Siento ser mala y dejarlo aquí, pero esto es algo que tenía escrito hace mucho guardado en mi pendrive y que una tarde calurosa de aburrimiento me ha llevado a publicarlo. No tengo nada más escrito, así que espero vuestros comentarios sobre qué os gustaría que pasara a continuación. No sé si hacer que sigan con los toqueteos y lleguen donde tengan que llegar pero respetando la virginidad de Edward, o por el contrario que lo manden todo a freír espárragos y por fin hagan el amor. Yo no soy partidaria de llegar virgen al matrimonio y esas tonterías, pero por Edward supongo que todas haríamos un esfuerzo respetando su decisión.**_

_**Me da un poco de vergüenza publicar esta cosas, más aún utilizando ciertos términos; así que espero que dentro de resultar LEMMON no sea demasiado pornográfico y recaiga más dentro de la categoría de erótico.**_

_**Ni si quiera mi Beta en mi anterior historia "lauramariecullen" ha leído esto, así que todos los fallos en tiempos verbales, faltas y demás cosas son culpa mía.**_

_**Espero vuestro comentarios para ver por dónde dirijo esto…. ¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**_

_**Nora.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Antes de nada quiero pedir un millón de disculpas por el retraso. En los últimos meses me ha sido imposible escribir; he estado enferma y he pasado por un duro tratamiento médico que entre otros efectos secundarios te deja calva. Supongo que ya sabéis a qué me refiero y entendáis la tardanza.**

**Ya estoy mucho mejor, bastante recuperada y con ánimos; por lo que me he decido en este día lluvioso a seguir con este TwoShot. Espero que os guste y me lo hagáis saber!**

**...**

**POV Bella**

Cuando hice el intento de abrir los ojos se agolparon en mi mente multitud de imágenes y sensaciones. Recordaba vagamente que estaba teniendo un sueño sumamente caliente con Edward en mi cama; él tenía las manos dentro de mis bragas y me acariciaba de un modo increíble; como siempre lo hacía en los sueños que se repetían con insistencia todas las noches según se aproximaba el día de la boda. Pero algo se interpuso entre las maravillosas sensaciones que estaba sintiendo cuando un segundo Edward me lamía los dedos de la mano con su fría lengua mientras el otro me masturbaba el clítoris sin piedad. ¡Esto sólo podía ser un sueño! Fue entonces cuando la realidad me golpeó y todas mis fantasías más ardientes se quedaron en nada cuando pude apreciar en toda su magnificencia la visión que se erigía ante mí.

Según me fui despejando y mi vista comenzó a aclararse puede apreciar ante mis ojos a un Edward majestuoso en todo su esplendor, lamía sin piedad los dedos de mi mano enrollando su lengua en cada uno de ellos mandándome descargas eléctricas a todos los puntos de mi cuerpo –a uno más que a otros, siendo sincera–; pero lo más extraordinario sucedió cuando mi vista comenzó a bajar y observe como Edward se masturbaba sin piedad con el pene fuera de sus pantalones, pudiendo apreciar por primera vez el maravilloso instrumento que próximamente sería mío para toda la eternidad.

A pesar del estado de shock en el que me encontraba pude evaluar como Edward estaba totalmente fuera de sí. Algo había sucedido para que se dejara llevar de ese modo, en ese momento ni si quiera se daba cuenta que yo ya había despertado y que el corazón se me salía del pecho por culpa de la excitación y lo inesperado de la situación.

Necesitaba saber qué estaba pasando, pero mi mente era incapaz de pronunciar una sola palabra. También era consciente que si se daba cuenta que me había despertado y lo había pillado en esa situación era capaz de salir corriendo por la ventana y no volver a verlo en días; se mortificaría como siempre sucedía cuando alguna situación íntima se le iba de las manos. Yo en absoluto me quejaba por ello, al contrario; últimamente Edward estaba dejando salir a flote a ese increíble y pasional amante que yo sabía que llevaba dentro, pero lo que estaba sucediendo en ese preciso momento superaba con creces todos los momentos íntimos vividos durante toda nuestra relación.

–¿Edward? –logré articular sin ser de verdad consciente que las palabras salían de mi boca.

En ese instante dejé de sentir la humedad de su boca y las caricias de su lengua en mis dedos y vi su figura encaramada en la pared de mi cuarto que se encontraba más alejada de mi cama. Sus pantalones ya estaban colocados en su lugar y su respiración era errática; seguía con los ojos cerrados.

Me incorporé un poco en la cama y me quedé sentada intentando pensar qué hacer, sabía que era absurdo intentar razonar o decirle algo, por lo que esperé sin moverme a su siguiente movimiento.

Pasó un minuto más o menos hasta que abrió los ojos y los enfocó en mí, estaban negros y brillantes como el azabache, dudaba si se debía al hambre o a la excitación; podía ver perfectamente la erección de Edward cubierta por sus finos pantalones. Si nuestra relación fuese normal yo me incorporaría y comenzaría a acariciarle esa parte de su anatomía gustosa; pero un solo movimiento mío lo único que podría propiciar es que él se marchara, así que debía esperar un poco hasta que se calmaran los ánimos.

–Bella… –dejó la frase inconclusa, no sabía muy bien qué responderle; lo único que yo deseaba era volverlo a tener del mismo modo de antes en mi cama.

–Cielo, ¿te encuentras bien? –fue la única estúpida pregunta que salió de mi boca. Él negó moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro.

Me quedé pensando un rato en qué decir y lo único que se me ocurría era evitar que la excitación de Edward disminuyera, por lo que me decidí a actuar. Procurando mostrarme lo más sugestiva posible fui moviéndome a cuatro patas por la cama hasta llegar a situarme lo más cerca posible de él; levanté mi cara para que me viese intentando esbozar una mirada ardiente o una sonrisa sexy, pero una vez más me quedé descolocada porque los ojos de Edward estaban centrados en el hueco que dejaba al aire el escote de mi camiseta. Estaba mirando mis tetas sin sujetador, ¡aleluya! No pude evitar ruborizarme, aunque esto me hizo sentir poderosa por lo que decidí aprovechar la situación; un Edward super excitado y fuera de sí no se presenta todos los días, por lo que opte por ser un poco perversa y provocarle un poquito.

–Edward –pronuncié su nombre ronroneando un poco. –¿Te gusta lo que ves? –dije mientras uno de mis dedos delineaba el escote de la camiseta.

–Si… –dijo entre suspirando y jadeando.

–Pues ven y siéntate a mi lado, estás muy lejos y seguro que desde aquí lo ves mejor –mientras decía esto me senté en la cama con las piernas juntas flexionadas y eché un poco el tronco hacia atrás para que el pecho se quedara lo más erguido posible.

Edward se fue acercando lentamente a la cama, estaba muy raro, como si no fuera realmente consciente de lo que estaba sucediendo. Despacio se sentó a mi lado y me miró a los ojos esperando mi reacción. Creo que después de lo sucedido él quería que tomara la iniciativa, Edward había sobrepasado todos los límites auto impuestos hasta ahora masturbándose en mi habitación y delante de mí; y yo me moría de curiosidad sobré qué le había llevado a hacer algo así. Tenía que saberlo para que esa circunstancia se repitiera y desencadenara en lo sucedido con anterioridad.

Me incorporé un poco y acerqué mi cara hasta su cuello, comencé a respirar por la boca para que el calor de mi aliento llegara hasta su piel. Poco a poco acorté la distancia besando toda la superficie que tenía ante mí; fui bajando desde el hueco detrás de su oreja hasta el hueso de la clavícula, muy lentamente. Después hice en camino inverso en ascenso, pero esta vez a mis labios le acompañaba la lengua que fue dejando un húmedo rastro por donde pasaba.

La respiración de Edward se hizo más agitada, aunque él permanecía hierático como una estatua griega. Sin perder oportunidad cogí una de sus manos y la llevé hasta la altura de mi estómago, la dejé ahí sin soltarla mientras seguía con la tarea de saborear su cuello; pero no tardé mucho en comenzar a jugar con ella y conducirla por mi abdomen hasta depositarla en uno de mis pechos. El jadeo por parte de los dos no se hizo esperar.

Edward alejó su cuello de mis labios y me miró intensamente como pidiendo explicaciones ante mi actitud o permiso para continuar con las caricias. Creo que se lo había dejado bastante claro, pero algunas veces con él eran necesarias medidas drásticas.

–Edward, acaríciame mi vida… No sabes lo excitada que me ha puesto verte tocarte.

El gruñido que salió de la garganta de Edward en ese instante hizo temblar hasta los cimientos de la casa. Sin más dilación se abalanzó sobre mí dejándome tumbada sobre la cama; comenzó estrujándome suavemente los dos pechos por encima de la camiseta y devorándome el cuello con su boca. Yo aproveché para levantar un poco la pelvis y comprobar que la tienda de campaña de Edward no había descendido; al contrario, aquello en esas circunstancias era un campamento en toda regla.

Suspiraba sonoramente sin poder controlarme, mientras Edward subía y bajaba su boca desde mi cuello hasta el inicio de mis senos, yo no paraba de acariciarle la espalda metiendo las manos por debajo de la ropa llegando hasta el inicio de sus boxers. Debido a la humedad del ambiente me daba la sensación de que su piel estaba un poco sudorosa aunque fuese imposible; era la situación más erótica que había vivido en mi vida.

–Bella… –pronunció mi nombre entre beso y beso. –A mí también me ha puesto muy cachondo ver cómo te acaricias entre sueños, por eso no he podido evitar tocarme y saborearte.

¡QUÉ! Me quedé totalmente rígida ante lo que había dicho Edward. Quería saber lo que había desencadenado la situación, pero jamás imaginé que la culpable había sido yo con uno de mis muy vívidos sueños. Por dios… ¡qué vergüenza!

–Relájate Bella, si pudiera soñar contigo me encantaría tener el mismo tipo sueño –dijo como si pudiera leerme el pensamiento–. Y tu sabor es maravilloso, no pude evitar chuparte los dedos para probarte.

Emití un pequeño chillido en ese instante, no sé si debido a la vergonzosa confesión de Edward o porque acababa de meterse uno de mis pezones en su boca. Mientras mi mente seguía horrorizada ante la confesión de Edward, mi cuerpo iba por otros derroteros completamente distintos extasiado de placer y dejando trabajar a la madre naturaleza empapando por completo mis bragas. Fue tan intenso que Edward se tensó por completo en el momento en que eso sucedió; suponía que él podía olerlo desde su posición porque su agarre sobre mí se hizo más brusco e intensificó sus besos húmedos sobre mi pecho.

Yo ya había olvidado mi pequeño incidente vergonzoso y me dejaba llevar totalmente por la pasión del momento. No podía parar de acariciar a Edward por todas partes, su ropa se estaba volviendo de lo más incómoda por lo que tiré de su camiseta hacia arriba para intentar secársela por la cabeza; no puso ningún impedimento y se incorporó facilitándome el proceso. Nos incorporamos un poco los dos en la cama quedándonos apoyados de rodillas, excitados y jadeantes. Él sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos en ningún momento agarró la parte inferior de mi camiseta y de un ágil movimiento la quitó dejándome únicamente en culotte.

Seguimos mirándonos los dos y sin saber muy bien porqué sonreímos ante tal momento de intimidad. Era la primera vez que yo me mostraba así ante él, pero aunque resultara increíble en mí lo último que sentía en ese momento era vergüenza. Sí noté que se me colorearon las mejillas, pero fue más bien por culpa de la cara de excitación de Edward al verme, no por mostrarme casi desnuda ante él. Era la persona más importante en mi vida y a la que más confianza tenía, me quería tal y como soy, por lo que estaba maravillada de experimentar un momento tan íntimo con él.

Sin dejar de mirarnos a los ojos –aunque a Edward se le iban por décimas de segundo a mis pechos– nos fuimos acercando hasta abrazarnos con los torsos desnudos. La sensación de su piel fría contra la mía hizo que mis pezones se endurecieran, haciendo gemir a Edward al notarlos contra su piel; no pude evitar reírme un poco al ver su reacción.

–Con que riéndose de este pobre vampiro calenturiento –dijo mientras pasaba sus labios y su lengua por mi cuello–, ahora te vas a enterar de lo que es bueno.

Con uno de sus movimientos supersónicos me agarró del culo, me tendió de nuevo en la cama y se colocó sobre mí. Como en un acto reflejo yo llevé mis manos también a su culo para acariciarlo; pero cuál fue mi sorpresa al comprobar que se había quitado los pantalones sin apenas darme cuenta. Subí un poco la cabeza sobre su hombro para comprobarlo, y ante mí se mostró el perfecto y redondito trasero de Edward enfundado en unos bóxers negros con la gomita de la cintura blanca.

Él siguió besándome y acariciándome por todos los lugares de mi piel que quedaban al alcance de sus manos excepto uno, que rozaba lentamente con otra parte muy erguida de su anatomía. Yo estaba que moría por tocarle ahí, lo llevaba deseando desde hace mucho. Las sesiones de besos húmedos en mi cama y en otros lugares que se repetían con insistencia desde hace un tiempo me tenían loca, y deseaba comprobar por mí misma cuan magnífica era esa parte que siempre sentía contra la entrepierna de mis jeans.

Por ello decidí ir poco a poco, con Edward siempre había que hacer los cosas así; aunque ese día todo se fue un poco más allá de su auto límite. Por eso nos giré en la cama dejándolo a él sobre su espalda mientras y yo me puse de rodillas entre sus piernas. Comencé a repartir pequeños besos por su pecho y jugueteé con mi lengua en sus pezones, mientras no perdía el tiempo acariciando todo su torso hasta llegar a su bajo vientre. De un certero movimiento sin precedentes en mí, posicioné la mano justo encima de su erección mientras seguía mordisqueando sus duros pezones.

–Bellaaaa, por favor, no me hagas esto…. –no pudo seguir hablando porque comencé a mover la mano de arriba abajo. Tragó ponzoña sonoramente mientras cerraba los ojos y echaba hacia atrás la cabeza.

–¿No te gusta lo que hago Edward?, yo creo que te encanta –hablé sugerentemente, ni yo misma me conocía; hasta me dieron ganas de utilizar alguna palabra más sucia, pero decidí guardarme esa baza para más adelante.

–Cielo, claro que me encanta, no te imaginas cuanto; pero si sigues así no sé si tú o yo nos vamos a poder contener. Hemos esperado mucho hasta la boda y no lo quiero echar a perder ahora.

–Shhhhhh, tranquilo mi vida, prometo portarme bien y no hacernos llegar hasta el final; yo también me he hecho a la idea de esperar hasta la noche de bodas, pero hasta ese paso hay muchos pasos intermedios que podemos dar y así estar más preparados ese día. ¿No te parece?

–¿Me lo prometes de verdad? –dijo respirando sonoramente mientras yo seguía con mi labor.

–Mírame a los ojos Edward –le ordené mientras metía la mano por dentro de sus bóxers agarrando parte de la longitud de su pene con mi mano. Él se sobresaltó, los ojos negros como el azabache casi se le salía de sus órbitas–. Te prometo que no te pediré hacer el amor esta noche, pero sí quiero otras muchas cosas, y esta es una de ellas.

Sin más dilación comencé a masturbarlo con la mano, agarré sus bóxers y tironeé de ellos hacia abajo para que nada me impidiera contemplar la magnífica visión que tenía ante mí. Él se mostró colaborativo levantando el trasero para poder bajarlos por sus piernas hasta sacarlos del todo.

–Bella… no sabes las veces que te he imaginado haciendo esto. ¡Dios! Qué bien lo haces, no pares cariño.

Estaba impresionada, él estaba tan receptivo que no me lo creía. Después de esta experiencia no veía llegar el día de la boda para poder disfrutar justos de esto sin restricción alguna. Yo seguía acariciando a Edward, miraba fijamente su maravillosa polla y me deleitaba con su textura. Unas pequeñas gotas comenzaron a salir de la punta y no pude evitar llevar uno de los dedos de la otra mano ahí para tocarlas. La fina piel de la cabeza del pene tenía un tacto increíble; ni la más fina seda se podía compara con ella. Estaba totalmente obnubilada, nada me importaba en ese momento; ni mi parcial desnudez, ni si quiera el estar en mi habitación pudiendo ser interrumpida en cualquier momento por el sonido del coche patrulla aparcando fuera. Estaba viviendo la mejor experiencia de mi vida hasta el momento con el hombre al que amo.

Quería probarla, sentir su sabor igual que Edward había hecho antes conmigo; pero sabía que antes debía avisarlo de mis intenciones. Si me la metía en la boca sin más y Edward se sobresaltaba podía terminar con un diente roto o algo peor; así que era el momento de jugar mis cartas y hacerle una proposición que no sería capaz de rechazar.

Sin dejar de acariciarlo fui acercándome a él hasta que mi pecho rozada el suyo y mi boca quedaba a la altura de su oreja. Comencé a lamerla y a mordisquearla suavemente mientras emitía pequeños ronroneos, sabía que eso le encantaba.

–Cielo, me encantaría probarte –le dije en un susurro. Él se incorporó un poco hasta que nuestras miradas se encontraron. Tragó sonoramente hasta que pudo pronunciar palabra.

–¿Cómo? –fue lo único que salió de sus labios. Ahora era el momento de mostrarme dura o esto se terminaría antes de empezar. Respiré profundamente y me armé de valor para ser capaz de decir lo que estaba pensando. Me puse como un tomate sin poder evitarlo.

–Edward, he soñado con meterme tu polla en mi boca durante mucho tiempo; déjame lamerte por favor. Necesito saborearte, no sabes cuánto lo deseo… –dije mientras seguía masturbándolo y hundía la otra mano en su pelo, en la parte trasera de su cabeza, evitando así que se alejara.

–Joder Bella… –cerró los ojos suspirando. –No me hablas así, no soy capaz de resistirme, haces que mi cuerpo se caliente y tiemble. Mierda, te deseo…. ¡Mucho!

Se abalanzó sobre mí besándome como nunca lo había hecho; hundió su lengua en mi boca, sabía que estaba saboreándome lentamente, me había dicho innumerables veces que le encantaba mi sabor. No puede evitar cerrar los ojos y únicamente dejarme llevar disfrutando del maravilloso beso. Pensé que tenía toda la eternidad por delante para deleitarme con sus labios, sonreí ante la perspectiva.

Me retiré de sus labios pensando que tenía una misión pendiente, además durante ese beso sentí en mi estómago como su erección creció más; si era eso posible.

–Ahora échate hacia atrás –le ordené con suavidad.

Edward cerró los ojos y obedeció. Se tumbó sobre la cama desnudo en toda su gloria y no pude evitar detenerme un momento para contemplarlo. Me posicioné lo más cerca posible de su erección, y la agarré de nuevo para comenzar a acariciarla.

–¿Estás listo? –dije con la voz temblorosa, comenzaba a ponerme nerviosa.

–Sí, tócame. Por favor, tócame.

Acerqué mi boca hacia él y me humedecí los labios, dejé un suave beso en la punta; después bajé un poco para dar una pequeña lamida desde la base hasta la cabeza. Edward tembló y puede ver como agarraba con fuerza las sábanas.

–¿Así?, ¿lo hago bien?

–Sí –dijo con un sonido gutural–. Un placer así debería ser ilegal.

–¿Más Edward?, dime lo que quieres.

–Quiero que... te la metas en la boca.

No pude contestarle, en ese momento me dejé llevar ante sus eróticas palabras. Comencé a pasear la lengua por la superficie de la cabeza, enroscando la lengua en ella. Estaba fría, no como un helado, pero resultaba tremendamente agradable; el sabor era extraño, era un poco más amargo que su boca pero aún así era tremendamente exquisito; una mezcla de cítricos y especias afrodisiacas. Cerré los labios alrededor de su miembro mientras mi lengua continuaba intentando propinarle una sensual danza.

–Más –susurró Edward–. Más, por favor.

Fui aumentando el ritmo poco a poco, subiendo y bajando mi boca sobre su pene; mientras hacía esto me aventuré a acariciar sus testículos. Me retiré un poco para comprobar si le resultaban agradables mis caricias en esta parte de su cuerpo. Supongo que sí, ya que gimió suplicante.

–¿Estás bien?

Asintió.

Intenté darle todo lo que necesitaba, lo tomé de lleno una y otra vez hasta que imaginé que ya no podía más. Edward se agarró a la cama con tanta fuerza que me dio la sensación que podría arrancar los travesaños que la sostenían y partirlos en dos. En un suspiro se incorporó retirándome delicadamente aunque con decisión de su cuerpo echándome hacia atrás; a pesar de ello no solté su pene de mi agarre y continué meneando mi mano repetidas veces. Finalmente se dejó ir con un grito ahogado que llenó la habitación.

Edward se corrió sobre su estómago y mi mano, sus ojos permanecieron fuertemente cerrados durante el climax y pude deleitarme con cada una de las expresiones que se reflejaban en su rostro. Esperé hasta que sus espasmos se detuvieron y dejó estremecerse. Después cogí un kleenex de la mesilla de noche y limpié lo que pude de su semen vampírico mientras él permanecía tumbado, suponía que era incapaz de moverse. Me recosté a su lado abrazándolo y me acerqué para darle un tierno beso en los labios.

–Quédate descansando todo el tiempo que necesites –susurré suavemente–. Te quiero, gracias por dejarme hacer esto, no sabes cuánto lo he disfrutado.

Cuando se recuperó un poco me acercó aún más a él y comenzó a acariciarme el brazo, mi cabeza estaba recostada en su hombro y tenía una pierna sobre la suya; era mi posición favorita, siempre me dormía en esa postura. Mientras intentaba relajarme un poco y recuperar la respiración normal tras lo que había pasado Edward comenzó a espabilarse. Tiró un poco más de mí hasta que me dejó completamente sobre su cuerpo. Me miraba a los ojos con una intensidad que casi daba miedo.

–Te amo Bella, eres mi vida –dijo besando dulcemente mis labios.

Comenzó a acariciarme muy despacio la espalda, pequeños roces casi como el tacto de una pluma. Dejó mi boca para bajar hasta mi cuello, donde besó y lamió a su antojo. Las caricias en la espalda se hicieron más intensas al igual que sus besos, pasó sus manos por mi culo y mi pecho pellizcando levemente mis pezones. Yo ya comenzaba a respirar entrecortadamente, no había bajado mi excitación después de su orgasmo.

Muy lentamente, casi avisándome de lo que iba a hacer bajó su mano por mi abdomen hasta meterla en el interior del culotte. Pensé que sentiría vergüenza cuando notara que tenía una piscina ahí abajo, pero después de haber tenido su polla en mi boca creo que todo me daba igual.

Cuando sus manos pasaron de largo sobre el pequeño montículo de vello que había en la parte superior de mi pubis suspiré, pero cuando resbalaron por toda la humedad de mi rajita recién depilada emitimos un pequeño jedeo los dos a la vez. No me dio tiempo a reaccionar cuando Edward ya estaba encima de mí y mi culotte había sido arrancado de cuajo dejándome completamente expuesta ante él.

Sin apartar la mirada de mi cara se arrodilló entre mis piernas y comenzó a acariciarme suavemente los muslos. No pude evitar temblar ante esas caricias tan íntimas; justo en ese momento observé como él inspiraba sonoramente mientras yo me percataba del almizclado aroma que se escaba de entre mis piernas.

Edward me propinaba caricias desde la planta del pie hasta el interior de los muslos, sin llegar a tocar aún la húmeda parte con la que juguetearon sus dedos antes de arrancarme la ropa interior. Sus caricias me estaban matando, y yo estaba encendida de pasión.

–Te deseo… –gemí como una gatita en celo.

–Lo sé –dijo él; no sonó pagado de sí mismo, es que yo era demasiado obvia.

No puede evitar jadear cuando se inclinó para deslizar su fría lengua por toda la pierna hasta llegar a la ingle, donde se entretuvo más tiempo del necesario, pasándola muy lentamente por esa parte; suponía que casi saboreando todo lo que fluía de desde mi interior.

–Quiero…

–Dímelo. Cuéntame lo que deseas Bella, mi misión durante toda la eternidad va a ser complacerte –dijo con voz ronca haciendo que toda la piel se me pusiera de gallina.

–Hazme alcanzar el orgasmo… quiero que hagas que me corra –gemí; estaba dicho, ya no se podía echar atrás.

–¿Cómo quieres que lo haga? Quiero complacerte del mismo modo que lo has hecho antes conmigo, quiero que veas las estrellas Bella, dime cómo quieres que lo haga mi vida.

Sin pensármelo mucho lo agarré del cuello y acerqué lo máximo posible su cabeza hasta mi sexo. No me ofrecí con las piernas completamente abiertas, pero sí con las rodillas un poco separadas; quería que él tomara la iniciativa y se dejara guiar pos sus propios instintos como yo había hecho antes. ¡Dios! Estaba desesperada, casi podía notar cómo me palpitaba esa parte de pura anticipación; lo necesitaba de un modo urgente, estaba desesperada por alcanzar el placer.

–Edward; hazlo con los dedos, con la lengua o lo que sea… pero no puedo esperar.

Rápidamente cogió mis piernas por la parte interna de mis rodillas acercándome más a él. Deslizó sus manos por la parte trasera de mis muslos hasta llegar al culo, el cual agarró con fuerza con las manos abiertas. Inclinó la cabeza hasta que lo único que era capaz de vislumbrar era su mata cobriza entre mis piernas. A pesar de que lo esperaba no pude evitar soltar un pequeño chillido cuando deslizó la lengua por la suave carne de mi sexo. No tenía vello en esa zona y notaba la carne húmeda y resbaladiza, el contraste de temperatura de mi ardiente piel con su lengua de hielo casi me hace alcanzar el cielo. Sólo atiné a agarrarle la cabeza y hundir mis manos en su pelo, mis piernas comenzaron a temblar como si estuvieran hechas de gelatina.

Colocó mis muslos sobre sus hombros y puso un cojín que estaba en el suelo debajo de mi trasero para tener un mejor acceso. Yo me encontraba en una nebulosa presa del placer que me provocaba su ávida lengua; me exploraba de arriba abajo, deteniéndose en puntos específicos como mi clítoris que lamía y succionaba con sus labios. Pasó la lengua desde mi entrada hasta mi culo, nunca imaginé que toda esa parte podía resultar tan sensible. Por los sonidos de placer que Edward emitía podía imaginar que se estaba dando un festín; antes había mencionado cuánto le gustaba mi sabor, pero en ese momento lo comprobaba por mí misma sintiendo como no desperdiciaba ni una gota de los flujos que salían de mi interior. Lo único que yo podía hacer gemir de placer y agarrar con fuerza su cabello.

–Adoro el sabor de tu coño, me encantaría tenerlo siempre en la boca –dijo sin despegar mucho la boca de mí.

–Jodeeeeeeeeeeer! –el oír a Edward pronunciar la palabra "coño" hizo que el grado de mi excitación aumentara exponencialmente; jamás pensé que pudiera ser capaz de hablar sucio, pero me estaba sorprendiendo muy gratamente en todos los aspectos sexuales.

Me obligó a abrir aún más las piernas para deslizar su lengua con toda libertad sobre mi sexo; yo no podía hacer nada para evitarlo, me daba igual exponerme completamente abierta hacia él, estaba rendida al placer que me producía su maravillosa boca.

Sin esperarlo dejé de sentirlo; cuando abrí los ojos para ver qué pasaba lo encontré mirándome intensamente con los labios brillantes debido a la humedad que salía de mí.

–Mírame Bella, no me prives de la preciosa visión de tus ojos. Siente lo que te hago mi vida, te amo.

Después de decir esto yo me quedé estática contemplándolo mientras sentía como deslizaba un dedo para entrar profundamente en mi húmedo calor, ninguno de los dos pudo evitar jadear ante las nuevas sensaciones. Poco a poco continuó estimulándome y tocándome, introdujo otro dedo y bombeó más fuerte y rápido hasta que mis gritos comenzaron a hacerse más intensos y la respiración desacompasada.

Entonces sucedió, sentí como algo explotaba en mi interior y no pude evitar emitir un ronco gemido pronunciando su nombre, mientras alcanzaba el éxtasis que resonó en toda la casa. Cuando comenzaron las convulsiones producidas por el intenso orgasmo, Edward hundió de nuevo su cabeza entre mis piernas para lamer todos los flujos que había provocado mi clímax, haciendo así que las contracciones se incrementaran con el ritmo del movimiento de sus dedos dentro de mí.

En ese momento no era consciente de nada, me sentía ausente y había perdido la noción de lo que pasaba a mi alrededor; suponía que había sufrido eso que los franceses llaman _petite mort. _Reaccioné cuando comencé a sentir pequeños besos sobre mi rostro___, _los temblores terminaron y mis músculos comenzaron a relajarse. Edward se tumbó a mi lado y me pasó un brazo sobre el vientre para acercarme más a él; continuó dejando suaves besos y caricias sobre todas las franjas de piel que quedaban a su paso. Cubrió uno de mis pechos con su mano y pegó mi trasero a su erección, no pude evitar soltar una risilla al notarlo así de nuevo.

–Si sigo así no podré cumplir mi promesa de esperar hasta la boda –dijo resoplando y hundiendo la cabeza en el hueco de mi cuello.

Me giré para que mi cara quedara a su altura y poder contemplarlo. Si alguna vez pensé que Edward era hermoso después de una sesión de casi–sexo podría decir que su belleza era absolutamente arrebatadora y sexy. Le acaricié la mejilla y fui rozando con los dedos el erótico hueso de su mandíbula. Sonreí mientras lo hacía, creo que era la sonrisa de mayor felicidad que había tenido nunca.

–Gracias por hacer esto, creo que ha sido el mejor momento de mi vida. No te imaginas cuánto te quiero –pronuncié dulcemente mientras volvía a besar sus labios.

–No me des las gracias; no sé quién de los dos ha disfrutado más –me abrazó dejándome acunada en su pecho–. Pero sí debo darte las gracias por tener esos sueños tan eróticos, de lo contrario no se habrían desatado de esta forma mis muertas hormonas adolescentes –sonrió de nuevo, él estaba tan feliz como yo; de un humor increíble.

–¿Sabes?, he llevado muy bien el estar ahí abajo –en eso momento sí me sonrojé estúpidamente–, esto me hace afrontar nuestra luna de miel de un modo mucho más desinhibido y optimista.

–Tienes miedo a hacerme daño la primera vez, ¿verdad? A que no te puedas controlar y morderme –susurré mientras jugueteaba con los suaves vellos de su pecho.

–Miedo no; me aterroriza que te pase algo por mi culpa. Sabes que estoy decidido a convertirte, te lo he prometido; pero no quiero que sea algo producto de un error, quiero que ese momento sea premeditado y estemos de acuerdo los dos. Esto ha sido un paso muy importante, no te imaginas cuánto.

Lo abracé lo más fuerte que podía pegándolo mucho a mi cuerpo, en cierto modo me daba miedo que esto fuese uno más de mis muchos sueños calenturientos que había tenido en los últimos días.

–Duérmete princesa; tranquila que yo te visto por si llega Charlie de repente y tengo que esconderme en tu armario o salir por la ventana –dijo mientras se incorporaba y recogía nuestras ropas esparcidas por el suelo.

–Quédate conmigo por favor, hasta que Charlie vuelva –susurré notando como los párpados me pesaban y comenzaba a cerrar los ojos–. Y prométeme que antes del día de la boda esto se va a repetir más veces.

–No te preocupes que ya mismo le estoy preguntando a Alice qué noche tu padre tardará más de la cuenta en llegar –contestó ya con toda su ropa en su lugar mientras guardaba el roto culotte en el bolsillo de sus pantalones. Cogió de mi cómoda unas braguitas y unos pantalones y me los colocó delicadamente; después me hizo levantar los brazos para colocarme la camiseta–. Además, aún tenemos que perfeccionar mucho nuestra técnica futura señora Cullen.

–Mmmmmm… ¿Te he dicho que me encanta este tipo de práctica señor Cullen?

Noté como se acomodaba de nuevo en mi cama abrazándome mientras me invadía el sueño. Me acarició el pelo suavemente mientras lo escuché pronunciar unas últimas palabras antes de perderme en la inconsciencia.

–Estoy deseando hacerte el amor Bella; y prometo hacértelo todas las noches durante el resto de la eternidad.

–

...

**¿Os ha gustado? Espero que sí. Con esta historia pretendía que los dos exploraran su sexualidad pero respetando las convicciones estúpidamente arcaicas de Edward. **

**¿Tanto trabajo le habría costado a la Meyer darnos un poquito de esto en Eclipse? No todo es el coito, y seguro que Edward y Bella hubieran estado mucho más relajados durante todo el libro, ¿no os parece?**

**Pues poco más, perdonad si hay faltas o erratas porque nadie lo ha beteado. **

**Espero vuestros comentarios. Un beso!**


End file.
